Magic in the Mountains
by Kelly Starr
Summary: A story of love. A story of family. A story of Magic in the Mountains.  On Hiatus
1. Prolouge

**In the Magic of the Mountains**

**By: Hayley Ryan**

**Prolouge**

Her head was leaning up against the cold glass of the car window. She stared as they passed other vehicles, each time a quick woosh being heard. Snow was falling lightly all around them. The radio was on but the songs seemed to go by silently to the two young occupants of the sleek modern machine.

He looked over at her with sad loving eyes. _She is so beautiful_. he thought and then let out a long sigh. His black hair fell into his dark eyes. A gentle and pale hand reached out and tucked it behind his ear slowly letting a few stands glide through her long french acrylic nails.

They were on thier way to his brothers cabin in the Sierra Mountains. He had not seen his elder brother in more than a twelve years. They had been tracking him for the last four. She was the one to discover his location. Never had either of them thought he would turn up in the United States, let alone Northern California.

She looked down at her the map on her iPhone. "Take this exit." He turned off of Interstate 80 onto an old street. "Left or right?" he asked her. "Right" she replied. Soon they began driving up a steep and cracked road full of potholes.

After about twenty minutes they turned into a driveway. The driveway was long and it took them a good ten miles further into the dense forest. Finally they arrived at a large modern looking log cabin about three stories high.

A big white dog that seemed to almost blend into the light layer of snow that lay on the ground came bounding tworards them barking and wagging its tail happily. He put the car in park and killed the engine. He got out of the car and walked to the passengers side to open the door for the blond girl behind it. As he shut it after her the front door opened spilling yellow light over them.

"Shiro! What are you barki-" a small voice that escaped a tiny girl began to demand but was stopped when she saw the two people standing outside her house. "Daddy" she called back into the house.

A man appeared behind her and lifted her onto his shoulders before looking out the door. "What is it princess?" She pointed at the couple. He stepped out onto his porch and looked down at the young man standing a mere ten feet below him. He silently slid the child back to the ground "Go inside princess." She nodded and retreated back into the cabin shutting the door behind her.

The men stared at each other for a few moments. The girl began to shiver from the cold, her companion broke the stare to look at her, he encircled her waist with his arm and pulled her closer. Then turned back to the man he once called brother.

"Well Itachi, are you going to invite us in?"

The man looked at them with a tortured expression. "Sasuke?"


	2. Chapter One: Itachi

**Chapter One: Itachi's Family**

_"Well Itachi, are you going to invite us in?"_

_The man looked at them with a tortured expression. "Sasuke?"_

Sasuke returned the expression.

Itachi nodded and regained his composer adopting his usual stoic facial expression.

"Yes, Please do we have alot to discuss"

Sasuke took Ino by the hand and climbed up the wooden steps leading to the porch. Itachi turned to them before opening the door, "Understand that I have a family. Please do not let words of the past be spoken whilst they are in ear shot. I will send my wife and daughters to bed." He opened the door and led them into an almost regal foyer. Sasuke and Ino removed thier shoes along with Itachi's slippers.

It smelled of warm oak wood and vanilla. There was a large staircase leading to the next story. As they walked to left of it they were led into a what appeared to be the family room, for there were toys scattered upon the soft crimson carpet. The same little girl looked over the arm of a large leather sofa. She jumped down and walked over to Sasuke. He looked down at her in awe, she looked just like an Uchiha, the spitting image of her father. "This man is Japanese isn't he Daddy? He looks alot like you!" She smiled at her father. The girl then turned to Ino "Wow! Your Pretty!" Ino smiled at her revealing her perfect teeth "Thank you. But I am not nearly as pretty as you." The girl decided she really liked Ino.

They were interrupted. "Yes princess. He is Japanese. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is my little brother." Itachi saw Sasuke move slightly in surprise at the statement. The child lit up. "Hello Uncle!" She bowed to him. Sasuke hesitated for a moment but then returned the gesture.

As he was lifting his head another girl walked into the room. She looked about eight. Her hair was the color of Sasuke's and it fell all the way to her knee's. This child unlike her younger sister ignored the presence of her fathers guests and spoke directly to him. "Father, dinner has been prepared. Mother requested that I fetch you and Sarah." She then looked at Sasuke and Ino, but quickly returned her eyes to her father. "Should I inform her we have guests?" Itachi looked at her with loving eyes. "Yes Heather, two more plates will suffice." Heather nodded and left the without so much as another glance towards Sasuke and Ino.

"Sarah go and help your sister set the table." Sarah sighed "Okay." and followed her sister.

"Itachi I do not wish to eat with you and your family." Sasuke said with slight irritation.

Itachi looked at him and said "I understand your feelings completely Sasuke but for my family's sake please play along. After dinner I will send them to bed. And here my name is not Uchiha." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him. "Alright Itachi, I will play along as will Ino. But not for you, for your children. I would never wish to expose them to the things you exposed me to at their age."

Itachi nodded. Then turned his head to Ino who up until now had been admiring the decor. "Ah. A Yamanaka. Inoichi's daughter, correct?" Sasuke stiffened. "Yes. But let us not concern ourselves with me this evening. You have a beautiful home here Itachi, and your daughters seem to be very intelligint. I look forward to meeting your wife." He smiled faintly. "Then follow me."

Ino and Sasuke were led into a black and white dining room. Six plates were set on a long glass table. Pictures of the children of the children were hung along the black walls. Eight of heather and five of Sarah. The pictures were of their birthdays.

A smiling woman then walked in carrying a platter of garlic bread followed by her daughters. Heather brought in a white delicious smelling pasta and Sarah a bowl of salad.

The smiling woman had dark blond hair tied back into a braid and warm brown eyes. She was of average height, slender, and had a large bust. She wore a brown turtle neck sweater and black pants. She was stunning.

"Kristina I would like you to meet my brother. This is Sasuke." The woman hugged Sasuke. Sasuke visibly froze. Ino giggled. Kristina let him go and just as suddenly as she had done to Sasuke trapped Ino into a firm gentle hug. It was Sasuke turn to be amused, he smirked. Unlike Sasuke Ino returned the hug.

"I am Ino, Its nice to meet you Kristina" she said as she let go. "It looks like Itachi isn't the only one in his family who has a thing for blonds!" Exclaimed Kristina. They giggled together.

Itachi and Sasuke looked away, both with a faint blush dusted across thier nose. "Shall we eat?"

asked Heather with the same distant tone she inherited from her father though there was amusement in her voice.

After dinner Kristina took the girls upsairs and Ino accompanied her.

The brothers made their way to a room on the opposite side of the house. They entered Itachi's study. They sat across from each other at his desk.

"Where do I begin?" Itachi asked more to himself than to Sasuke.

"Easy. Tell me why the fuck you murdered our parents."

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter! I am so excited! To let you know I do plan on incorperating the fact that they're ninja. And despite how its starting there will be alot of romance between Sasuke and Ino I just want to get all the gunk of the story out before hand. Thankyou to the people who reviewed. You are the reason this chapter is out today and not a week from now. The more you review the quicker I write ;)**


	3. Chapter Two: Reflection

**Chapter Two: Reflection**

Ino looked at herself in the mirror. Kristina had showed her to one of the quest bedrooms. It was spacious and decorated like the rest of the house, regal. The bed was lifted onto a platform with deep purple carpeted steps encasing the entire round mattress. The comforter was a an even darker shade of purple than the carpet. Black pillows were neatly arranged at the head of the bed.

The room had its own bathroom. Decorated in the same colors as the bedroom.

In the bathroom Ino stared at herself. Her long hair released from its usual ponytail. Her blue eyes looked dull from lack of sleep and her eyliner was slighty smudged. She longed for a shower but she didn't know if Sasuke planned on staying or how he and Itachi's talk was going.

_"Oh Sasuke"_ she sighed. She loved him so much.

Deciding to turn her thoughts back to her appearance she lifted a finger to her her plump pink lips. They had started to crack from being in such cold weather. She pulled out a lip balm from her Juicy Couture purse and applied it. Then opened her make up bag and redid what the long day had undone.

Feeling only a little bit better she left the bathroom. She climbed the steps to the bed and softly fell onto her back. Even the rooms ceiling was impressive. It was black with different sized circular crystals embedded in it to appear like the night sky._ And this is just the guest room._ Ino thought.

Without looking her hand snaked into her purse and pulled out a small blue box with a white bow on top. Gently she opened it to reveal another box this one black and velvet. She stared at it the words Tiffany & Co. happiness radiating within her chest just like it had the first time she saw it. Carefully she opened it to reveal the ring of rings. "The Tiffany Setting" on a platinum band. The diamond was so big and bright it almost blinded her. She slid it onto her finger. A perfect fit. She smiled at how it seemed to be meant for her delicate and slender finger. Sighing in content she put her engagement ring back into its wrappings and placed it in its own pocket inside of her purse.

She felt much better. Sighing once more she unknowingly slipped into unconsciousness.

Three hours later Sasuke walked silently into the guest room. Ino lay on top of the bed. Her breathing informing him that she was sleeping. He smirked, then went to the car to retrieve their bags.

On his way to the car he thought about what Itachi told him. About the village, about thier parents. At first he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He was angry at the village. He and Itachi talked about it and that night only for the first hour. The other two had been...dare he say enjoyable?

Itachi told him of how he met Kristina only a short time after leaving the village. The two weeks they spent together in Tokyo. How he felt when she had to return to California with her parents. He followed her to the airport and bought a ticket with the money he had saved up over the the past year. A cheesy and cliche romance it truly was. Their Junior year of high school they found out she was pregnant with Heather. He told Sasuke bout the trails they faced, and the lucky break he got with an extremely well paying job.

Sasuke even shared with Itachi some of his life. He told him about Ino always listening to him whine. Her never saying a mocking word when he talked about how he felt. He explained how at fifteen they left the village because of her abusive father and were able to do so because of his inheritance money. Then he told him about the way he had proposed to Ino only three days before.

Sasuke realized he was never angry because Itachi killed their cruel unloving parents, but he was angry because Itachi had left without him. The conversation ended with the decision that Sasuke and Ino would stay with Itachi and his family until they found a permanent residence.

As Sasuke loaded his arms with his and Ino's bags he noticed that it had snowed again. Even if he had wanted to leave it would not have been possible because there was now about a foot more soft white ice covering the ground.

Without interupting Ino he set thier bags into the room, shrugged off his jackect, and pulled off his jeans leaving him in his T-shirt and boxers. He walked to the bed and carefully lifted her, placed her undernieth the blankets, and put her purse on the dresser. Finally he climbed in as well and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She turned to face him and snuggled in. She placed a light kiss onto his lips and whispered that she loved him before falling back asleep. Sasuke smiled and before he too fell asleep he noticed that she had renewed her make up while he was gone, he smile grew and remained as drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I don't think I am going to incorperate the ninja world into this story. But I have a poll up on my profile to see what you guys think, after all you are the readers. I know I didn't do an amazing job on Sasuke and Itachi's talk but I hope you are satisfied with it. Critisicm is definatley welcome constructive or otherwise. So please let me know what you think and leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Next Morning

**A/N: Song of The Day: Felicia-Constellations**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Next Morning**

Sasuke awoke to the sound of Ino filing her toe nails and the smell of nail polish. She sat on the edge on the bed with her back to him. There was a towle wrapped around her head holding up her wet hair and another wrapped tightly around her body. Besides the acidic smell of the nail polish he could smell her coconut body wash. He glanced at the black clock on wall. 7:34 am. "Sorry if I woke you." she said sensing his eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder at him at him and smiled. He smirked, climbed out of the bed, and strolled to the suitcases. He stopped, seeing Ino's things sprawled all over the floor. With a chuckle he used his foot to push a path to his bag.

When he got out of the shower Ino was fully clothed and standing in front of the rooms vanity table putting the finishing touches on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a bouffant ponytail. Her blow dryer, brush, bobby pins, and make up were scattered out on top of the table. "You are by far the messiest person I have ever met" he said as he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and jeans. Shirtless he walked over to her and encircled her waist with his arms and perched his chin on her shoulder. She leaned into him and they looked at each other through the mirror. "Our kids are gonna be so hot" she stated. They both started laughing. "It's true" she said as her voice returned to normal. He nodded and pulled on a shirt.

"That's my favorite shirt" she told him looking at the words Abercrombie and Fitch streched across his tightly muscled chest. "Because you bought it" he told her laughingly. "Yeah." she smiled.

Her faced turned serious. "So what happened last night?" she asked.

As he explained their conversation she silently nodded. "So we'll be staying here then?" she asked after he finished. "Yes" he said.

Again she nodded taking it all in. She reached out and drew her fingers through his soft hair. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked him. He looked at her and pulled her hand down from his hair. He kissed it, "Ino whenever I'm with you I am always okay." She knew he was teasing her, she smiled.

"Oh and do you know what this means?" he asked her still holding her hand. "No what?" she tilted her head at him cutely. "It means that it is no longer dangerous for you to wear your ring." Her eyes lit up and she tackled him with a rough hug.

She ran for her purse. Sasuke beat her to it and slowly pulled the box out and unwrapped it. He gently lifted her left hand and slid the diamond onto her finger. Ino squeaked like a mouse in excitement. He smirked ever so sexily at her.

Ino raised an eyebrow at him. He walked them backwards over to the bed and up the few steps. There she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Leaning down she locked their mouths together in a warm and wet kiss. His hands made contact with the legs straddling his hips. He slid them up until they reached her sun kissed flat stomach, once there he let them slide around to the small of her back and drop until they cupped her bottom with a squeeze. She giggled into his mouth. Her hands gripped the back of his head, his dark hair wrapped tightly in her fingers. The kiss grew more intense as both their hands started to roam. When they broke for air someone knocked at the door. Sasuke growled. Ino pouted her lips.

They got off the bed and readjusted their clothing. Another knock this one was louder. Sasuke opened the door annoyed "what?" he said then looked down to find the young girl who had called him uncle the previous night.

"Daddy sent me up to ask you if you would like to come with us to breakfast this morning!"she told him enthusiastically. He glanced at Ino, she shrugged. "Sure." he said. "Oh good, because this is my favorite breakfast of the week. Every Sunday we go out to breakfast and then do something fun like go to the movies or something!" she proceeded by pushing past Sasuke and grabbed Ino's hand. "Come on!" she said and then pulled Ino away.

Sasuke sighed with irritation from being interrupted and grabbed Ino's purse for her before following them. "Here." he said when he caught up and gave her the bag. She giggled at the look on his face. He glared back which made her giggle even more. All the while Sarah babbled on about what a good day they were going to have.

* * *

Outside the house the six of them stood. "It looks like we are taking my car today" said Kristina when she relized that there were six seats needed instead of the usual four. She ran to the garage and drove out a black Ford Expedition.

Kristina took the drivers seat, obviously, and Itachi took the passengers. Heather pushed her way into the very back and yanked up the seat after she climbed over it so that no one could sit by her. Leaving the middle of the car for Sasuke, Ino, and Sarah. Sarah sat between them.

They drove down the long drive way until they met the road full of potholes where Sarah asked her mother to play some artist that Sasuke and Ino had never heard of. At this Heather murmured, "eww" and pulled out her iPod from her black sweatshirt, stuck the buds into her ears, and pulled up her hood.

As soon as the CD started to play Sasuke understood why she did this and wished he could do the same. The beat was too bouncy and the girl singing could not sing at all.

Sasuke heard the high volume escape Heather's headphones and strained his ears in curiosity to hear what she was listening to. He kept trying but to no avail. Instead he began to listen to what Sarah and Ino were talking about but as soon as he realized it was about Sarah's doll collection he tuned out. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Heather was no fool. She knew there was something wrong with this entire picture. Her father would have told them if he had a younger brother. Why would this man come to their home uninvited and try to claim what wasn't his. She knew all he must want was her fathers money. Besides they couldn't be related they didn't even share the same last name. This man, her "uncle" bore the surname of Uchiha and her father's was Montgomery. Admittedly he did resemble her father somewhat. And his hair, it was the same odd shade of black as hers and niether her father or mother had it. "Urgh NO." she thought and chastised her self for even considering that they were related. She unknowingly grunted aloud.

* * *

Sasuke had heard her grunt and turned his head to see a very frustrated expression on her face. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips pressed into a small line. She noticed him staring and narrowed her coal eyes at him with a sneer before turning her attention back out the window.

"Well alrighty then" Sasuke said to himself as ge shook his head a bit. That girl obviously didn't like him and wasn't afraid to let him know it either. She reminded him of himself at the age. He smirked. "Deffinatley my niece" he thought a hint of pride almost present. Almost.

* * *

**A/N: And I give you Chapter Three. Stay tuned to find out how the rest of thier Sunday plays out!**


End file.
